Exotic Light
by Pikadaj
Summary: Gaara is a dancer, a stripper, and Neji is always there to watch him dance. NejixGaara, SasukexNaruto and some more on the side
1. Chapter 01: He has to dance

**Title: **Exotic Light  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Gaara is a dancer, a stripper, and Neji is always there to watch him dance. NejixGaara, SasukexNaruto

**

* * *

Chapter 01: He has to dance **

* * *

Dance... He has to dance... The music is luring him as he can do nothing but dance... 

Exotic coloured lights are colouring his pale skin, the blue outlining the red kanji on his left temple, the orange lights shining against his golden robes.

Earrings dangle from his ears as they slam against his jaw, kohled eyes closed in concentration, pale lips slightly apart in an unhearable pant.

He has to dance… Dance with the music, dance with the tones that lure his body so. Sweat starts to drip over his body slightly, smudging the kohl, but not enough to leave long streaks.

People are watching, staring, hoping to see more of this young boy that in dancing on the stage in front of them, and it is more they get.

As the boy twirls around a pole, twisting himself around it like only a snake is supposed too, his emerald eyes open slightly, daring the people to touch him, daring the people to want him.

Robes are slowly being shed, and it's not long until the boy is dancing on the stage in all his naked glory, ribs making a soft sound when they come in contact with the pole, boy shuddering from the coldness, even though it only makes the people want him more.

The boy lets his gaze wander around the room, not stopping at anyone, just wandering, not seeing, just looking.

As the music changes, the boy's dance changes with it, faster when the music is faster, slower when the music is slower. The boy doesn't dare to mess up now. Everyone can see, he is alone on the stage.

A pair of milky white eyes stare at the boy lustfully. The boy they belong too can already feel the heat rushing down to his lower regions as just seeing the boy from afar, so he can't imagine how it would be when the boy was close to him, under him, around him.

Every night the boy would come, just to see this boy dance. Never would he skip a night, appointments would be made during the day, but never during the night.

The bartender knew this boy's name, he knew this boy's order, he knew who this boy came from.

"Naruto." The boy speaks.

"Another one, Neji?" the bartender asks.

Neji just nods. "Yes."

Naruto nods, preparing the drink while Neji refused to take his eyes of the stage where this boy, his angel, was dancing.

"Naruto…" he speaks, still looking at the name.

"Yeah?" Naruto shoves the drink towards Neji.

"Tell me his name." Neji demands.

Naruto lets out a sigh, glancing at the boy on stage that is moving with the music so easily. "I already told you a lot of times, Hyuuga." He murmurs. "I can't tell you."

Breaking his gaze from that stage, Neji turns to Naruto and shows him a $200 bill. "Naruto. I can help you out of your problems. All I need is the boy's name."

Naruto nibbles on his lip, looking away. "I… I really can't-"

"Naruto. I need to know. _Please_." Neji begs, desperate enough to do that, just to know the name of the crimson haired beauty on the stage.

Naruto lets out a sigh. "I'll tell you, as long as you won't try anything, okay?" he mutters.

Neji nods eagerly, grinning mentally that his last method has helped him once again.

"Gaara." Naruto says with a sigh. "Sabaku no Gaara."

"Gaara…" Neji murmurs, looking at the boy at stage again. "Gaara…"

Meeting the boy's eyes for only a shimmer of a second, Neji smiles and rises. He places the $200 bill on the bar and rises from his chair.

"Keep the change." He says to Naruto while he walks away, just as Gaara's last dance ended.

Naruto stares at the white eyed boy, before glancing at the dancer that now picking up his robes and the money that is thrown on the stage, feeling pity for the boy, knowing that he has to dance…

**

* * *

I know, short, but don't sue me or I won't be able to update, k?  
More like a prologue then a chapter, but yeah, who really cares, ne? n.n"  
Wait, don't answer that o.o;  
Well, let's see if I'll be able to update anytime soon –probably not -.-"- and tell me what you think of it n.n **


	2. Chapter 02: Blind man walking

**Title: **Exotic Light  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Gaara is a dancer, a stripper, and Neji is always there to watch him dance. NejixGaara, SasukexNaruto

**

* * *

Chapter 02: Blind man walking**

* * *

"That, Gaara. Was a brilliant show." Temari grins, throwing off her waitress apron.

"Thanks." Gaara whispers.

"And I saw that white eyed hottie again. He's always there to watch you dance." Temari continues while Gaara washes his face. "He gives good tips too." She murmurs as an afterthought. "It's like he doesn't even look at what he's giving, and doesn't really care either. He just watches you."

Gaara looks up at his sister, insomnia rings showing on his now clean face. "Well, that's good, right?"

Temari grins. "Definitely! He pays our rent."

Gaara musters a small smile before taking off the pants he put on after the dance and changes into his normal clothes while Temari fixes her hair the way she wants it.

It always goes like this; Gaara does his dance, and then waits half an hour for Temari because that is when her shift ends and when some girl named Rin takes over, and then they change in Gaara's dressing-room while having one of those brother-sister small talks.

Pulling his hoodie over his head, Gaara reaches for his sunglasses while Temari puts on her boots, leaving the sandals she wears for work under the table, ready to be worn again the next day.

"Ready to go?" Temari asks, holding out her hand.

Gaara nods, taking his walking sticks and flashing on his sunglasses, before grabbing Temari's arm. Temari smiles at her little brother, and he can't help but to smile back.

_

* * *

"Hey, look! It's that dancer!" A boy yells._

"Hey pretty boy! Care to shed some clothes for us?" another boy whistles while his friend starts making cat-calls at Gaara.

Gaara starts to walk harder as the boys start to laugh at him. Upon arriving home, tears are gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Temari cries out worried.

"I don't want to be recognised anymore." Gaara sobs.

Temari frowns. "Hold on." She says, before disappearing up the stairs, walking into her room.

When she comes back, Temari is wearing one of her sweatshirts with a hood and a pair of plain sunglasses. "Put these on."

"But Temari! It's winter!" Gaara protests as he looks at the sunglasses.

Temari grins. "That's why we're going to pretend you're blind."

Gaara smiles at his sister. "Thanks, Tem."

"No problem, Gaa-chan!"

* * *

Gaara and Temari start to make their way to the exit.

"Gaa-chan! Wait!"

Gaara twitches slightly before turning around and coming to face one panting Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hai?"

"The boss wants to see you."

Sharing a look, Temari and Gaara frown. If the boss wants to see you it can either be very good, or very bad.

* * *

"Ah, Gaara." A sickingly pale man says.

"Orochimaru-sama." Gaara greets with a sharp nod.

Orochimaru grins at the red-headed boy in front of him. He looks so pale standing there, so fragile. As if the softest touch can break him, turning him into an unrepairable heap.

But Orochimaru knows that that is definitely not true.

In order to be a dancer like Gaara is, one needs to be strong and have an even stronger will. Everyone can dance, but not everyone can dance in public, and certainly not the way Gaara does. You have to be willing to become a whore for public.

"I have good news for you." Orochimaru announces smiling in that twisted way of his. "You have been doing _very_ well; and that has earned you two shows a day now, with a raise of your normal salary tripled. I will inform you about the details tomorrow."

Gaara nods. "Thank you, Orochimaru-sama."

"Oh, no need to thank me." Orochimaru smirks. "Thank _you_."

* * *

"Did you see that red-haired dancer?"

"The one with a tattoo on his forehead?"

"Hai, that one, the one that danced about an hour ago."

"Hai, he's so perfect!"

"Hai, he can be my dancer anytime."

Neji frowns. 'Gaara danced an hour ago? I missed a show of my Angel?'

His fists clench and start to shake.

'This calls for further investigation.'

**

* * *

Wow, I updated ¤grins¤  
And to Corvin; You better update now, too ¬¬  
No double motives, people! None at all (A)**


	3. Chapter 03: Hey! I know you!

**Title: **Exotic Light  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Gaara is a dancer, a stripper, and Neji is always there to watch him dance. NejixGaara, SasukexNaruto

**

* * *

Chapter 03: Hey! I know you!**

* * *

"Naruto." Neji greets upon entering, before taking his usual seat at the bar.

"Neji." Naruto greets in return, nodding to the white eyed teen while preparing the drink he knows Neji wants.

"Say, what is this I've been hearing?" Neji asks as Naruto shoves him his drink. "Gaara danced this midday?" he continues, taking a sip of his tequila.

Naruto nods. "Hai, he dances twice a day now, it's a wonder he can still move." He says with a frown. "Temari used to tell us that he uses the day to relax his sore muscles before he dances again at night."

"Ah…" Neji takes another sip of his drink before his eyes widen. "Wait, Temari?"

"Hai." Naruto grins, pointing at the blonde waitress. "She's Sabaku no Gaara's older sister."

Neji looks at Temari. "No way…" he whispers.

"Ne, Tem! C'me over here!" Naruto calls, placing two drinks on the bar.

"Oi, I was taking an order." Temari scowls.

"Hai, hai, hai." Naruto replies, waving it off. "Table 7." He says, pointing at the two drinks.

"Say, Temari." Neji speaks. "Do you happen to know one Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Why?" Temari asks suspicious, checking Neji over.

"She's my cousin." Neji replies.

Temari grins. "No way! I thought you were related! You have the same eyes." She laughs. "Let me guess, if you're her cousin, have long dark hair and are quite a looker… You must be Neji, right?"

Neji smirks. "Hai. Hinata once showed me a picture of you, it's a shame I didn't recognise you before."

Temari grins. "Hai, same here, she talks about you from time to time and how you come to this bar. I had my suspicions, but I guess I never acted on them in case you were someone else."

"Erm…" Naruto clears his throat. "I hate to interrupt this, but Temari. A new group arrived, and table 7 is starting to look ticked off."

"Oops." Temari grins sheepish. "Well, I tell you what." She says turning to Neji. "If you stay for another hour or so, my shift will have ended, and we talk then, k?"

Neji nods. "Sure." 'Maybe I'll see Gaara…'

Temari sends a wink in his direction before taking the drinks and continuing her job.

"Anou… Neji?" Naruto asks puzzled while making a drink for another person.

"Hm?"

"Do you have the feeling we're being… you know… _watched_?"

Neji looks at him strangely. "No, why?"

Naruto just shakes his head. "It's nothing, never mind."

* * *

"Gaara, why aren't you behind the stage yet, you have to be up in five." Kankurou scowls.

"Hai, hai, hai…" Gaara mumbles, applying the last of the blue make-up to go with the police outfit he is currently wearing. "And your shift started ten minutes ago." He adds bluntly.

"KUSO!" Kankurou yells, before running through the hallways to his post outside.

Gaara could take care of himself now, but he needed to check ID's. Personally, Kankurou thought the job as a bouncer was very boring when he just started. But after doing the job for almost a year now, he knows that it can never _be_ boring.

Gaara snorts at his brother's retreating back, knowing that he lied through his teeth as Kankurou's shift doesn't start ten minutes after his own, but he just can't seem to care. He has to dance soon, so right now, all he really needs is his peace and quiet, and even though his brother is kind, he is not what you can call quiet.

Kankurou, Gaara's older brother by only two years works three times a week, and when he does, he usually hangs around Gaara a little, and Gaara always knows how to send him off. But Kankurou just can't really seem to realise that. What Gaara doesn't realise, though, is that there is one white-eyed bishie waiting for him to dance in two minutes. He does know that he has to get up now.

Walking towards the stage, Gaara ponders about how the three of them work at the same place at basically the same time. Them meaning the three Sabaku siblings who all applied for jobs there, and were hired with no real problems.

In fact, Orochimaru had been happy to take the three siblings in his club; Exotic Light.

Gaara is an expert dancer. He can move like the snake Orochimaru looks like and then some. He can make man and woman drool over his body and swoon over his eyes, even when he doesn't realise it himself, but he makes the costumers come back every time, just to watch him.

Temari is an excellent waitress. She's fast, she's funny, and she knows exactly what to say to whom, making them order more and more in the hopes of seeing her again.

Kankurou is the best bouncer Exotic Light has ever had. He's strong, he's clever, and he can break up every fight that happens, mesmerising the faces of the troublemakers in case they try something again and keep them out for ever.

Yes, Orochimaru was very pleased with the siblings, and a lot of things were to happen before he let them go away. He knows about Neji's obsession with Gaara. He'll always come to the club as long as the red-head dances. Travelling through every weather circumstances and even going as far as cancel meetings he has to attend for the family company, but he will always be there to see his Angel dance.

He is one of the reasons Gaara is now dancing twice a day. The other reason is that Orochimaru gets a twisted pleasure from seeing the red-head snake around the pole so seductively, which is why the youngest Sabaku gets one of the highest payments of all the workers.

No one really cared about it. Orochimaru isn't a shitty boss that gives everyone less then they deserve, he gives them more then they deserve even, so all of them can live normally without having to be afraid of any financial problems. If people want to take more shifts because of those, they have a lot of change for that happening, and why shouldn't there be?

Exotic Light is by far the most popular club around, and the people that worked there could enjoy the popularity together with Orochimaru. He didn't care, he'd have his money. After all… Orochimaru only hired the best, and the Sabaku siblings were definitely the best.

**

* * *

Hehe, after Corvin being so nice to whine about it, here's chapter 03. Seriously, you have her to thank for it o.0"  
That, and the fact that it was already written out, since I don't have much more to do at school then writing chaps, ne? XD  
Dun worry, next chapter will be updated after Corvin updates ¤glares at Corvin¤ update soon you, damnit -,-**


	4. Chapter 04: Drowning Ones Sorrows

**Title: **Exotic Light  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Gaara is a dancer, a stripper, and Neji is always there to watch him dance. NejixGaara, SasukexNaruto

**

* * *

_Few fanarts to this fic on DeviantArt, the link to my account is in my profile. They'll give a few hints of what is still to come ;)_****

* * *

Chapter 04: Drowning one's sorrows**

* * *

"Ah, that's another two weeks of food." Temari grins, releasing her hair from the four pigtails it was in. 

Gaara nods, wiping the make-up off of his face carefully, but making sure to leave the eyeliner. He would never openly admit it, but after always wearing it for the shows he had gotten pretty attached to it. After all, they're the only things that can really hide his insomniac rings, since foundation is too light.

"Say Gaara." Temari pipes up. "When we're done changing, we're going to get a drink. I have to talk to someone, k?"

Gaara nods, this has happened a few times before so he's pretty used to it by now.

"Oh, and you smell, take a shower."

Gaara lets out a mental sigh. Seems like he's going to have to re-apply his eye-liner anyway.

* * *

After ten minutes, Gaara walks out of the shower, rubbing the water out of his hair furiously, messing it up even more. 

Dripping water from the bathroom to his chair, Gaara scowls. 'Great, the cleaners will be very happy when they see my bathroom, and notice I dripped water in my changing room again.' Letting out a sigh, he realizes he just can't bring himself to care.

Just as he is about to reach down and grab a clean pair of boxers from his bag, the door opens and Kankurou steps in, before facing Gaara who is still in all his naked glory.

"KANKUROU!" Gaara yells flushed. "DON'T WALK IN JUST LIKE THAT!"

No matter the fact that he goes naked in front of a complete room of john does, Gaara still finds it highly uncomfortable when one of his siblings walk into him when he's naked.

Kankurou chuckles, "I just came to tell you to hurry up a little, midget."

Gaara nods; flush slowly seeping away as he manages to cover himself up with his fluffy blue towel.

Kankurou leaves and Gaara locks the door behind him before dressing himself.

CLOTHING TIME!  
This is what Gaa-chan is wearing now XD

A black fishnet shirt that has a torn sand-coloured shirt on top of it, the shirt having an hourglass on the front.  
Black emo-pants that have chains dangling from them and are riding low enough to see the rim of his red boxers.

Tying his red and blue skater shoes with the red laces that go with them, Gaara takes a seat at his make-up table where he expertly applies black eye-liner in the way he loves most; Panda style! Oh, and because Temari thinks they're cute.

CLOTHING TIME OVER!

Tonight is one of the nights that it is too late to have to disguise himself, seeing as the only people out now are either piss-drunk, or just hang out on the street and thus have never seen him dance.

That, and Kankurou is there now.

Gaara grabs his back, before unlocking his door and making his way to the bar, knowing both his siblings will probably be on their third drink by now.

* * *

"So, when Hinata-san told me that you worked here, I just thought that you had your shifts at different times then I'm here." Neji finishes. 

"That's so weird." Temari laughs. "You've been coming here for months now, almost a year, and we never recognised each other!"

Neji nods. "Hai, we've seen each other for almost a year now… Time flies, ne?"

Temari nods. "Hai."

"Uzumaki, whisky, double shot." Comes a soft voice from behind Kankurou.

"Gaara!" Temari grins, turning to the sound. "There you are! I was wondering what kept you so long!"

"Hm..." Gaara glances at Neji, before looking at his sister and takes a huge gulp.

Neji's voice is caught in his throat as he sees his Angel sitting there so casually, drinking his alcohol. He looks so much more beautiful like this then on the stage, so casual… almost normal!

But Neji will never think his Angel normal. After all… Aren't Angel's heavenly creatures? Creatures that take your breath away with their immense beauty? They can hardly define as normal… right?

No, Neji will never think of his Fallen Angel as normal; that would degrade the boy's beauty too much… The beauty… That is definitely Gaara.

People tend to say that beauty is on the inside, but there is no inside that looks more beautiful then Gaara who is still sitting there, drinking, a slight flush staining his otherwise pale cheeks.

Neji is sure he feels a nose bleed come up.

Temari looks at the Hyuuga amused. It is pretty obvious to her that the white-eyed boy has a crush on her little brother, she knew this was going to happen when she first saw him watching Gaara.

In the beginning it was mere lust that drove the Hyuuga to watch the red-head, but Temari, observant as always, had seen it change into more… Love perhaps?

'A crush.' She thinks humorously. 'Hyuuga Neji, one of this town richest and hottest bachelors, has a crush on my little brother.'

Clearing her throat, she forces the attention of all upon herself. "Well, the three of us still have to take care of a few things, so we have to go." She says, giving Neji an apologic smile, before turning her attention to the bar tender. "Ne, Naruto. Give my greetings to TenTen, k?"

Naruto nods; and waves as the siblings shoulder their bags and start to leave. Kankurou and Temari wave back at him while Gaara just offers him and Neji a slight smile, making the dark-haired boy's heart skip a beat.

* * *

After a little over ten minutes, Neji can still feel his heart beat in his chest wildly. 

'He was right here! Right here and I couldn't say a damn thing!' Neji thinks, before groaning mentally. 'I made such a fool of myself…'

And while Neji is now trying to drink away his new sorrows, Naruto frowns. 'I still feel like I'm being watched…'

**

* * *

Next chap, SasukeNaruto gooddies XD  
and some SakuraIno if you want to view it like that, though I'm not really sure if I'm going to pair them up, lemme know if you like that idea or not, k?**


	5. Chapter 05: Are you stalking me?

**Title: **Exotic Light  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Gaara is a dancer, a stripper, and Neji is always there to watch him dance. NejixGaara, SasukexNaruto

**

* * *

Chapter 05: Are you stalking me? **

* * *

Naruto lets out a relieved sigh as TenTen takes over. He picks up his bag from under the bar before seating himself on one of the stools on the costumer side of the furniture. 

Unlike Temari and Gaara, he and Kankurou can just do their shift in their normal clothing, having to abide to only a few things. So when they, or people with the same job but different shifts are done, they can just gather their things and go home.

Taking a Bacardi, Naruto looks up as someone plops down in the stool next to him. It's a boy around his age, meaning ranging from 17 to 19, with black bluish hair and onyx eyes which show just a slight hint of red which is mostly unnoticed.

"Hey." Naruto greets, his bartender skills also working at the other side of the bar.

"Hey." The other replies quietly, ordering a Pesoa.

"I've seen you around a few times." Naruto grins. "Don't you usually sit somewhere in the far dark and scary back?" he adds, jabbing his finger in the direction of a table that is mostly covered in shades.

The boy nods. "Aren't you the bartender that works an hour before and an hour after the red dancer?"

Naruto grins. "Hai! That's me! Uzumaki Naruto is the name, what's yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." The other replies casually, using his straw to mix his drink some more.

"Cool name." Naruto comments, grin widening a little.

"Say Naruto." TenTen says from behind the bar.

"Hai Ten-chan?"

"Don't you have a date in half an hour?"

"KUSO!" Naruto yells jumping up, making some people glare at him irritated, and others amused.

"Soz, Sasuke-kun, but I gotta run! See ya around some times, and don't hesitate to sit at the bar and keep me company, k? Bye!" and the blonde bartender is gone.

"He talks so much, it's funny." TenTen laughs, preparing a drink for a costumer, after all… drinks don't mix themselves, or she, Naruto and some others would be out of jobs.

Sasuke clenches his fist in anger. 'A date? he has a date? How dare he! he's mine! Mine! Minemineminemineminemine!' then something else occurs to him, and a soft smile replaces the angry expression. 'He called me kun...'

* * *

'Oh crap, I'm late I'm late I'm late! Sakura-chan's going to behead me!' Naruto thinks panicked, running to the place he was supposed to meet his girlfriend. 

He is almost at the restaurant when he rounds a corner and runs into someone, sending them both to the floor. Jumping up quickly, Naruto starts to apologise.

"I am so, so, _so_ sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, and I- Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looks up from his place on the floor as he rubs his head. "N-Naruto?"

Grinning Naruto stretches out his hand to help the other up. "Where are you going?" he asks, still holding onto Sasuke's hand.

"The restaurant around the block." Sasuke replies in something akin to a mere whisper as he looks at the hands.

"Hey, me too!" Naruto laughs. "Care to run with me?"

Sasuke replies with an one-shouldered shrug.

"Great! Maybe I'll still make it on time!" Naruto grins, before starting to run, dragging Sasuke with him in the progress.

Sasuke just keeps looking at their linked hands the whole time, and a ghost of a smile appears on his lips.

'Maybe I have a change…'

* * *

"Where _is_ he!" Sakura growls, pacing in front of the entrance. 

People like Sakura don't just dislike being stood up; the _loath_ it. And seeing that Naruto is more then his usual 15 minutes late, Sakura thinks she has been stood up.

"He's _so_ going to get it when I see him again, I'll-"

"Sakura?"

Sakura looks up and grins. "Ino! What are you doing here?"

"Nyah, same to you." Ino replies, waving the question off slightly.

Sakura lets out a sigh. "Well, I was going on a date, but that was 25 minutes ago." she growls out.

"Same here, but my date was cancelled." Ino bites out harshly.

The two girls let out a sigh and bow their heads in defeat.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Why don't we go somewhere together?" Ino suggests, making Sakura grin. "After all, we're aren't going to let some guys put a damper on our good moods, ne?"

Sakura laughs softly. "Too true."

* * *

When Naruto and Sasuke arrive at the restaurant, Naruto let's out a strangled sigh. "I _knew_ I should've called I was running late." He whines. "Sakura-chan's going to kill me when she sees me again!" 

Sasuke watches this all with an amused expression, even while his thoughts are less amused.

'A _girl_? _My_ Naruto dares to go out with a _girl_? I'll kill her. I'll kill her so bad, she wishes she was never brought to life by her foolish parents.'

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asks, effectively breaking Sasuke's _interesting_ thoughts, for the lack of a better word.

"Hai?"

"Wanna go out with me in her place?" Naruto grins.

"N-nani?" the raven-haired boy splutters.

Realisation on how that must've sounded dawns upon Naruto. "Just as friends!" he quickly adds in his defence, thinking he said something wrong. 'Maybe he's a homophobe?' Then something else dawns upon him. "Oh, how stupid of me! You probably already have plans, don't you? I'm really sorry for imposing like that! Really, really, _really_ sorry!"

As Naruto continues to ramble, Sasuke can't help the smile that's slowly gracing his lips. 'Kawaii.' "It's fine, Naruto." He says, effectively hushing the other boy who had started to bang his head against a solid wall. "I'll go out with you."

"Really?" Naruto grins.

Sasuke's smile widens as he nods. "Hai."

"Thanks!" Naruto beams. "This is a wonderful opportunity to get to know each other better!" he grins, as the realisation dawns upon him that he just asked a complete stranger out.

"Hai, I agree." Sasuke says with a sly grin. 'A wonderful opportunity indeed…'

* * *

**Well, that was the chap! You kinda haveta improvise on the date, though flashbacks to it will probably be there later in the fic, as the next chap will be about Hinata's thoughts mostly. -and Neji realising summit, muwahahahahaha- **

VOTING TIME!

TemarixHinata  
TemarixShikamaru


	6. Chapter 06: Unrequited Love Hurts So Muc

**Title: **Exotic Light  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Gaara is a dancer, a stripper, and Neji is always there to watch him dance. NejixGaara, SasukexNaruto

**

* * *

Chapter 06: Unrequited Love Hurts So Much

* * *

Neji is lying on his bed, still fully clothed, his legs crossed at the ankles, arms crossed behind his head. As he stares at the ceiling, he can only think of one thing;**

'Gaara… Am I starting to fall in love with you?'

* * *

¤ring¤ ¤ring¤

¤ring¤ ¤ring¤

"Moshi Moshi, Hyuuga Hinata speaking."

"Hey, Hina-chan!" sounds a perky voice at the other side of the line.

"T-T-Tem-chan!" Hinata almost squeals, stuttering on full force, blush rising to her cheeks.

"Ne, ne, I finally talked to Neji-kun today." Temari says, before continuing; "He was the hotty that was always looking at Gaa-chan from the bar."

Hinata grimaces when she hears Temari's description of her cousin. A lot of people thought as Neji as hot, and Hinata could slightly see why, but they could call him that, not Temari… Never Temari…

"T-Tem-chan?" Hinata asks, mentally slapping herself for the stutter in her voice.

"Hai, Hina-chan?"

"D-Do you t-think N-Neji Ni-i san is a h-hotty-y?" Hinata asks, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Eh? Oh, iie, well, hai, but not in an; 'I'm-interested-I-want-to-fuck-him' way." Temari replies, being her normal blunt self, making Hinata's blush grow darker. "Iie, I'll leave that kind of attraction to Neji-kun and Gaa-chan."

Hinata could practically hear the grin in her best friend's voice. "N-nani?" she stutters, eyes widening. She can hear a strange sound, indicating that Temari is most likely playing with the telephone cord.

"Hina-chan." Temari laughs. "Your brother is as queer as the Q in extacy!"

"… T-That doesn't-t have a q-q."

"I know, but who cares. All I know is that Neji-kun is interested in my little brother."

Hinata can hear the distant cry of "WHAT?" coming from Kankurou.

"W-Why t-think t-that?" Hinata asks softly.

"Oh different reasons." Temari replied. "Ne, ne, Hina-chan, you remember I told you about that lazy boy, right?"

Hinata feels a pang in her heart but still nods before realising that Temari can't see her over the phone and replies with a quivering; "H-hai."

"Well, he was in the club again. I can't believe that guy! He keeps calling everything 'troublesome'." Temari continues, mocking the last word. "I swear, if I wasn't interested in him in the 'I'm-interested-I-want-to-fuck-him' way (another; "WHAAAAT?" courteously of Kankurou), I wouldn't bother, really."

Hinata just smiles sadly as her love interest continues about the lazy but cute guy that currently holds her own interest, replying with "hai" and "iie" in the right places.

Even if she can't be with Temari, she is just as happy that she can still hear her voice and be her friend, no matter how much it hurts.

* * *

Gaara lets out a tired sigh from his position on the roof. His siblings have gone to bed about two hours ago, and here he is, watching the sky with a bored face. He blinks when the clouds are gently blown away by the wind and show him the vision of thousands of stars; something Konohagakure hasn't seen for a few days now. It is truly a marvellous sight.

As the clouds cover up the start once more, the young Sabaku starts letting his mind wander. Gaara looks back at what happened these past few days. He has gotten promotion, but is now working twice a day, a fat bald man is always staring at him from a table on the side of the club, his hand dangerously low sucking his cigar slowly as if trying to be seductive.

Gaara laughs softly at that thought. The ever so lustful look and all that fat that give the man this 'I get what I want and I want you' look is everything _but_ attractive. That, and he is simply too old.

Rolling his tired and sore muscles slightly, Gaara let's a small groan escape his lips before continuing his musings.

Temari was hanging all over this black haired guy that was seated on a bench and looked like he was about to fall asleep, and then that Neji…

Even when people think he doesn't look, Gaara does. He sees the same people every night, watching him, wanting him, mocking him. He knows the white eyed boy is looking at him for almost a year now, but somehow can't seem to mind too much. Those eyes can't possibly make him feel dirty.

Smiling slightly, Gaara let's the name role over his tongue in an experiment.

"Neji…"

And as he looks up at the sky again, the young Sabaku is granted the sight of the stars once again…

**

* * *

Yay, Gaara's thoughts on Neji ¤grin¤  
About time too, chap 06 now, I danced around it enough  
Show the lurve you have for GaaraxNeji xDDDD**

And as you probably guessed, TemarixShikamaru has the most votes, though as I still know some ways to change it to TemarixHinata, you can still vote xD  
If it _does _end up with TemarixShikamaru, it's also gonna be HinataxTenTen o,O"

Right…


	7. Chapter 07: A week off

**Title: **Exotic Light  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Gaara is a dancer, a stripper, and Neji is always there to watch him dance. NejixGaara, SasukexNaruto

**

* * *

Chapter 07: A week off

* * *

"Am I making myself clear, Kabuto?"**

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"Good."

As his advisor leaves the room, Orochimaru places his elbows on the desk, and folds his hands. Chuckling to himself he let's his tongue slither over his lips.

'Soon..' he thinks, smiling evilly. 'Very soon…' And at that precise moment, a thunder flash alights the dark sky.

* * *

Gaara frowns at the pouring rain. Sitting on the couch he waits for Temari. But until that happens, he's content just sitting there, on the leather sofa, watching the rain.

'Being an insomniac has it's perks.' The red-head muses. 'I get the shower first.'

A shrill scream coming from the shoulder makes a grin appear on his face, showing off his pearly teeth.

"GAARA! STOP USING ALL THE HOT WATER!" Temari screams, making Gaara chuckle before he replies;

"I HAVE TO RELAX MY MUSCLES, DON'T I?"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"I DO! NOW HURRY UP!"

"SHUT UP!" Kankurou yells from his room.

Gaara smirks as he hears his siblings arguing, and the sound of a neighbour smashing his or her head against the thin wall of the flat the Sabaku siblings live in. It's not that it's a shitty apartment or something, it's just that the Sabaku siblings don't need more room then this small apartment gives off… Well… Most of the time they don't…

The apartment is quite simple and clean, with little decoration; only the essentials. The bedrooms are decorated the most, but that is where they spend most of their free time anyway… and the rooms where the walls are the thickest.

Temari and Kankurou drag themselves into the living room, Temari's hair still damp from her shower, and Kankurou still ruffled from just getting out of bed. Both the siblings let themselves drop on either side of Gaara.

"Wow, one happy family." Kankurou mumbles sarcastic, but non of the three can stop themselves from slightly smiling at the truth in there.

"Well, you should get going now, so shoo." Kankurou says to his two siblings, urging them to go to work.

"Hai, hai, hai…" Temari replies, stretching slightly; knowing that she and Gaara would eat their breakfast at the bar.

"Hmm…" Gaara decides to finally get up too.

"Well, there we go then." Temari mumbles, following the lead of her younger brother and getting up from the comfortable sofa.

"Have fun." Kankurou calls as Gaara and Temari pull on their shoes and coats and Gaara puts on the rest of his disguise.

Today is one of the days that our dear Kanky doesn't have to work… but the other two Sabaku siblings do.

* * *

"… what?" Temari asks, eyes wide.

"The three of you have a week off." Orochimaru says with a snake-like smile.

"…" Gaara just stares.

"Well… Okay." Temari says, eyes finally adjusting to their original size.

"And," Orochimaru continues, clearly not done with his story "you'll still get paid, even when you don't work."

Temari grins. "WOHOO! PARTY TIME!"

Gaara and Orochimaru stare at her and back away slowly; Gaara with his feet, and Orochimaru with the wheels of his chair.

"Well… Have fun this week." Orochimaru says with a small drop of sweat trickling in the back of his neck.

"We will!" Temari grins, before grabbing Gaara's hand. "C'me on Gaara! We gotta tell Kankurou about this!"

"Er, right!"

And gone were the siblings. Orochimaru rolled back to his desk and adapted his former position with his elbows on the table and hands clasped together.

"Soon… Very soon…"

* * *

Normally, Orochimaru wouldn't give people days off unless they asked for those, and when people did, he wasn't hard on it. But no one thought about that in the Sabaku household, because all were busy with their own things.

"So, tomorrow, ne?" Temari grins while twisting the telephone cord around her finger. "Yeah, two sounds good… uh-huh"

"She's been on the phone for almost two hours now." Kankurou whines, laying on the cough on his stomach, one arm draped across his head, the other off the couch.

Gaara nods from his position at the kitchen-table where he is playing a few rounds of solitaire.

"Uh-huh!"

"I mean, it's not like we don't have money to pay the bills and all, but still…"

Another nod.

"Of course! That would be nice!"

"It's not like we don't need to save money for later, right? But of course we do! What if we are homeless in a few months because we lost our jobs! What if we need to sleep under a bridge! What if we starve!"

Another nod.

"It would be soooo much fun to do that!"

"AND NO ONE CARES!"

Another nod.

"Yeah, I'll see you then, bye!"

"But of course, that probably won't happen, so we don't need to worry about a thing."

Another nod.

"Guys!" Temari grins, while putting the phone back on the holder.

A "wha?" coming from Kankurou, and a gruff sound coming from the kitchen-table indicates the two brothers are listening.

"We're going to Hinata tomorrow."

"Eh?"

"…"

"Nice that you agree, well! I'm going out, so bye!"

And Temari leaves the house, leaving one brother gaping after her, and another who is still paying more attention to the fact that he's stuck in his game and has to start all over again.

* * *

**Thank you all sooooo much for your reviews! n.n  
Because this fic is pretty loved, it has two updates this month n.n  
The other update will be the 26th if things go right XD**


	8. Chapter 08: Visits

**Title: **Exotic Light  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Gaara is a dancer, a stripper, and Neji is always there to watch him dance. NejixGaara, SasukexNaruto**

* * *

Chapter 08: Visits

* * *

**"Hinata-sama. Your guests have arrived."

"Let the in, Ed."

The butler, Ed, bows to the young Hyuuga, and a few minutes later the Sabaku siblings enter Hinata's room.

"Hey, Hina-chan!" Temari grins.

"H-Hey, T-Tem-chan." Hinata stutters flushed.

"I'm so glad I could visit you again!" Temari grins while her two brothers are wondering why they are even there. "Ne, why don't you go explore." Temari suggests, turning to her two brothers before looking at Hinata. "Can they?"

Hinata's blush deepens upon seeing the attention of her love interest focussed on her. "H-Hai they c-can."

Gaara and Kankurou nod at her, before leaving the too-white-to-handle room.

* * *

"Damn, what are we going to do now." Kankurou mutters, hearing the giggles coming from the room they just left. 

Gaara shrugs. "Explore?"

Kankurou smirks at his younger brother. "First one to find the kitchen wins."

Gaara smirks at the painted face of his brother before they both run off into opposite direction.

* * *

Neji comes home, cursing slightly to himself. The club has been closed for about a week, and no one told him. The Hyuuga was none too pleased about not seeing his red-headed angel for a week too. 

Putting his shoes at the door, he is surprised to see more pairs standing there then there are supposed to be. "Hinata must be having guests over." He mumbles.

Neji knows it's Hinata for one simple reason; Hiashi's gone, and Hanabi would have bragged about it and made Neji come to her room since most of her friends are crushing on her cousin.

"Yo, dude!"

Neji looks up, only to come face-to-face with Kankurou. "Erm… Hai?" he replies, wondering where he knows this person from.

"Where's the kitchen?" Kankurou asks.

"Down the hall to your right." Neji replies, pointing to his left. "Do you want me to escort you?"

"Iie, that's okay." Kankurou replies.

Neji watches in amusement as Kankurou takes off, before walking to his room.

* * *

"A-Are they going t-to b-be alright, T-Tem-chan?" Hinata asks softly. 

"Hai, they'll be fine." Temari grins. "They'll probably split up and meet up in the kitchen, they always do that."

Hinata looks at her oddly.

"Nani?" Temari questions.

"W-We have 7 k-kitchens…"

Temari's face faults. "Oops."

* * *

Gaara frowns. He has encountered a total of 3 kitchens by now, and none of them held Kankurou in them. The older sibling had called Gaara on his cell a few minutes ago, saying he was in the kitchen, but so had Gaara been at that time. 

The two decided that Gaara would look for the kitchen that held Kankurou, so here he was, trying to find it.

"Hey!" he yells as he sees someone. "Have you seen my brother? Tall, broad and ugly, and in a kitchen."

"Down your hall to your left." The person replies, pointing at his left, not turning around.

"Thanks." Gaara replies, before running in the appointed direction.

'That voice.' Neji thinks, turning around, just in time to see a very familiar body run into the direction he had just given. 'I gave my angel directions, and I didn't know it?' Neji thinks aghast, before rubbing his tired eyes. 'I need a drink.'

* * *

**I knooooooooooow this fic ish going slow  
But sometimes that can be a good thing too, ne? n.n;**


	9. Chapter 09: Death threats

**Title: **Exotic Light  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Gaara is a dancer, a stripper, and Neji is always there to watch him dance. NejixGaara, SasukexNaruto

**

* * *

Chapter 09: Death threats. **

* * *

"S-So how h-have you been d-doing?" Hinata asks, twirling her fingers a little. 

"I've been good." Temari grins. "But man, Hina-chan! I just love your room!" she complements, making Hinata blush slightly.

Hinata's room is very simple actually, although big. Soft white carpet and white walls and a white ceiling. In the middle is a four-poster bed with white silken sheets and a few white pillows standing on some sort of pedestal.

There is a white walk-in closet in one of the corners and a large TV set in another. There are a few bookshelves lines along the walls. The shelves above the desk which holds a computer among other things and the chair which goes with the desk is lined with books while the other shelves are lined with dolls.

Temari and Hinata are currently sitting in the corner closest to the door. The corner holds two small white couches, a table and a cabinet.

"T-Thank you." Hinata murmurs, wondering if Temari only hung out with her because of the money after all, even though she knew that wasn't true.

"But," Temari continues. "I wouldn't trade ya for the world." She winks.

"O-oh?"

Temari leans back into the couch fully and tilts her head back, not realising this action is making Hinata's blush deepen. "Nope. It may be fun for a little while, but all that money would drive me absolutely crazy." Temari chuckles at which Hinata smiles.

This is why she likes Temari; Temari never once seemed to care about all the money the Hyuuga heiress has and refuses to treat her different because of that. She's just herself, money or no.

"T-Thank you."

"Hm? For what?"

Hinata smiles up at Temari who has turned her head to her friend. "F-For being my f-friend."

Temari just grins widely.

* * *

Gaara's hand reaches his face as he lets out an embarrassed sigh. 

Kankurou however, is just happily talking to the cook that he's cooking something wrong at which the cook noticeably twitches.

"Kankurou…" Gaara mumbles ashamed.

"Not now, Gaara, I'm helping the man." Kankurou replies, turning to the cook again.

"We were just looking for Hinata's room again." Gaara grumbles.

"Are you friends of Hinata-neesan?"

Gaara glances down to see a girl about 9 years old looking up at him with big white eyes.

"No."

The girl blinks. "But… you said you were looking for her room?"

"… So?"

"… I'm Hanabi, I like you, who are you?" the girl grins.

"Who I am is not important to you since I don't really care if I won't see you again." Gaara replies dryly.

Hanabi looks at Gaara offended. "You'd do better not to make an enemy out of me." She hisses.

Gaara looks at her offhandly. "Irritate me more, and I'll kill you."

Now completely offended, Hanabi stomps away.

"Bro, you could've asked her for directions." Kankurou says sweatdropping.

Gaara glares at him. "Same warning, different person."

* * *

**WHOOT! 100 reviews! Celebrate with me! ¤hands everyone NejixGaara plushies¤  
On to many more for more plushies, ne? ¤wink¤**


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner

**Title: **Exotic Light  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Gaara is a dancer, a stripper, and Neji is always there to watch him dance. NejixGaara, SasukexNaruto

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Dinner**

* * *

After wasting a lot of time searching in stead of just asking one of the many servants or family members walking around the mansion –all of them looking at them weirdly might I add-, Gaara and Kankurou finally find Hinata's room again.

Now, they're simply sitting on a couch bored while Temari and Hinata discuss female things… Temari a bit more open then Hinata, though. Of course, the two brothers can be out exploring again, but dinner will be in half an hour, and by the time they'll actually find the dining room… well… they should be long since asleep so they just suck it up and listen to things they already know about.

"And I swear! It just hurts so much more when it's late!"

"H-Hai." Hinata sneaks a glance at the two Sabaku brothers who are looking too blank to be called absent. "O-Or e-earl-ly."

"It does! God, why don't men go through it!?"

That, of course, earned Temari some nice glares from her brothers… but she ignores them, too used to receiving them to even be affected, but whether that's a good thing or not we have yet to find out…

"L-Let's h-head d-down." Hinata stutters, face as red as Gaara's hair.

"Sure, Hina-chan!" Temari grins, eyes closed.

That's the Temari we all know and love; brash and loud, but lovable at the same time and completely dependable.

Unfortunately, she also tells the truth.

"Hell do you need 12 forks for!?"

Just about the whole Hyuuga family glares at her (except for Neji who is staring at Gaara and Hinata who blushes).

"I mean it, one for every veggie on the plate?"

"That one is for salad, that one is for-"

"Your nose?"

Hizashi looks offended. "No, for the meat."

Temari blanks. "You have no idea how stupid this is, don't you?" and so she grabs a random fork and starts to eat with it. Just about the whole Hyuuga family glares at her again (except for Neji who is still staring at Gaara and Hinata who has yet to stop blushing).

* * *

"Anou, Gaara-san?"

Gaara blinks at Neji. "Hm?"

Neji coughs a bit. "Would you like to see my room?"

Gaara raises a brow before weighting his options. He can go with him and dodge the girl-talk, or he can not go with him and live through the torture like his brother…

"Sure."

"Follow me then." Neji smirks, leading the way.

And Gaara does.

**

* * *

Short, late, everything I know  
But I work a lot now TT  
I'm supposed to be asleep for a long time now because I have to get up in about 5 hours to work 8 hours o.O  
¤cough¤ yeah, bye  
Next chap will be longer, with the yaoi we've all been waiting for; PROMISE! ¤keeps fingers crossed behind her back, but you don't know that¤**


	11. Chapter 11: About time they got it on…

**Title: **Exotic Light  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Gaara is a dancer, a stripper, and Neji is always there to watch him dance. NejixGaara, SasukexNaruto

**

* * *

****Chapter 11: About time they got it on…**

* * *

Gaara stares at the Hyuuga's room, face completely blank, but on the inside he's pleasantly surprised. Unlike Hinata's room which is too white to be able to belong to anyone but her, Neji's room is painted in dark blue and black, the room looking smaller then Hinata's, but whether that is because it is or because it's more cramped is unknown. 

Where a bed is supposed to be, is a pile of big, soft, and comfortable looking pillows with a few blankets next to it, taking almost a quarter of the big room. There's a big ebony desk with a computer, a table with a widescreen TV, a few closets which undoubtly hold clothes for several different occasions, and the walls are littered with posters of all kind of bands and pictures.

No, this doesn't look like the room of a rich person, this looks more like the room of a normal teenager. If you'd make the room smaller, change the pillows into a bed, remove a few closets and change where the walls and floors are red, you'd have Gaara's room.

"So, what do you think?" The Hyuuga asks Gaara.

"It's nice." The red-head replies, going over a shell of CD's, skimming over them, "Manson?" he asks amused.

"Shut up." Neji flushes slightly.

Gaara just chuckles and places the Marilyn Manson CD in the CD player, not even asking if he can. He saw the looks the Hyuuga shoots him; he won't be denied.

_Use me when you want to come  
__I've bled just to have your touch  
__When I'm in you I want to die _

Neji's eyes widen as Gaara's lips move to the lyrics soundlessly, hips swaying, sea-foamed eyes locked with white ones.

Use me when you want to come  
_I've bled just to have your touch  
__When I'm in you I want to die_

Gaara walks to Neji slowly, eyes still locked with the Hyuuga's, a sexy smirk on moving lips.

_User friendly fucking dopestar obscene  
__Will you die when you're high  
__You'd never die just for me _

User friendly fucking dopestar obscene  
_Will you die when you're high  
__You'd never die just for me_

Neji, who is seated on his 'bed' stares hungrily at the red-head that crawls on the Hyuuga's lap, bringing his lips next to Neji's ear, whispering; "She says, 'I'm not in love, but I'm gonna fuck you 'til somebody better comes along.'" Followed by bucking his hips, making the groin area's connect and the Hyuuga gasp.

_"I'm not in love, but I'm gonna fuck you  
__'til somebody better comes along."_

Gaara's fingers flutter over Neji's face softly, his hips grinding against Neji's growing erection while white eyes start to close slowly in pleasure.

_Use me like I was a whore  
__Relationships are such a bore  
__Deleted the ones that you've fucked_

Gaara smirks, blowing against Neji's ear… and he finds himself under an erected and lust-filled Hyuuga Neji. Gaara's smirk widens.

"Mrow."

* * *

"I wonder what Gaara is doing." Kankurou muses. 

Temari shrugs "I dunno, why don't you go and check?"

Kankurou blinks before nodding. "You're right, I will. Hinata-chan, which way is that other girl's room?"

Hinata's eyes widen. "N-N-Neji n-n-niisan's r-room?" she stutters, making Kankurou blank.

"Nii? Don't you mean nee?"

"I-Iie! N-Neji n-niisan is a g-guy!"

Kankurou blanks some more, making Temari laugh.

"Ne let's go check!" she grins.

The other two nod in agreement, and so they're on their way.

* * *

"Ten says we find them in a position we don't want to see our little brother in." Temari grins. 

Kankurou snorts. "Gaara's muscles are still sore from dancing, no way he's doing anything."

"We're here." Hinata says, blissfully unaware of the conversation between the siblings.

Poor Hinata, still so unaware to the pleasures of life, still blissfully unaware of anything having to do with being naked except for cleaning oneself and changing clothes… until she opens Neji's door that is.

She faints dead-on, blood spurting out of her nose, a small squeal coming from her throat.

Kankurou glances at the two moaning figures in the huge pile of pillows who are unaware of being watched, before closing the door again, taking out a bill of ten.

"How did you know?" he asks Temari who smirks and grabs the bill

"I heard them moan."

* * *

**TemarixShikamaru: 15  
TemarixHinata: 12  
YOU CAN STILL VOTE!**

**Yeah, Temari could hear them but Kankurou and Hinata couldn't, oh well, live with it XD**

**Next chap will have a bit of SasuxNaru in it again.**

**And I KNOW I didn't give a lemon, but I only promised yaoi, ne:p  
Maybe I'll get to write the lemon or something. If I do, I'll put it in a note and give it to the people that are interested in it.**

**Well, the chap was longer then the last one, there was yaoi in it, and it was updated quite fast… I rock XD**


	12. Chapter 12: And Then There Was That Echo

**Title: **Exotic Light  
**Authoress:** Pikadaj  
**Summary:** Gaara is a dancer, a stripper, and Neji is always there to watch him dance. NejixGaara, SasukexNaruto

* * *

**Chapter 12: And Then There Was That Echo  
**

* * *

Naruto hums lightly to himself as he washes one of the clean cups in the bar, the Music throbbing in the background. It's already nearing closing time, so most people have left as the dancers have stopped dancing nearly an hour ago by now. However, even if the clock is already showing that it's well in the early hours of the day, Naruto doesn't seem too bothered and, plainly put, still wide awake.

The drunkards have already been escorted out of the room by various bouncers, leaving only the people who either don't want to go home due to problems and the people that don't want to go home yet due to having no one waiting for them. He idly notes that the dark haired and eyed boy at the counter is probably one of the people in the first group. Heck, a guy looking like that, there's no way he's still single, right?

Wait, he knows that guy. A grin blossoms on his lips as he leans on the bar, shoving his face near the other's too close for comfort. "Hey Sasuke-kun!" He greets cheerfully as he tilts his head to the side. "Didn't recognize you there for a second what with how dark this place is!" He laughs.

"Naruto." Sasuke greets, leaning back slightly as he brings his glass to his lips, yet not saying anything else just yet as his eyes stick on the blonde. He actually thought the blonde just completely forgot about him already, even though they had lunch together a few days ago. 'Of _course_ he remembers me.' He thinks to himself, taking a sip of his drink. 'We're meant to be after all.'

"Hey, we should go and grab a bite to eat again soon, what do you say?" Naruto comments, completely oblivious to the silence of the other, silence that would normally cause people to stop talking, though Sasuke doesn't really mind that Naruto decides to speak instead of staying quiet. No, the Uchiha doesn't care at all…

"Sure." Sasuke shrugs lightly, placing the glass down on the bar, quite close to where Naruto's hand is, skin almost touching skin.

"You had a beer, right?" Naruto comments, motioning towards the glass that is nearly empty. At the Uchiha's nod, he grins once more and grabs the glass from the pale hold it is in, taking it from the other. "I'll give you a re-fill." He comments before winking at Sasuke as he moves to the tap, filling up the glass again. "It's on the house~"

"Thanks." Sasuke comments as Naruto places the glass down in front of him again.

"No problem, no problem~" Naruto laughs before going back to washing the glasses waiting for him. "You should probably leave after you finish that glass, though." He points out. "The club is going to be closing soon." He comments, grinning lightly.

Sasuke shrugs lightly before nodding as he raises the glass to his lips and takes a sip of the drink, falling quiet once more.

* * *

Naruto hums cheerfully as he walks through the darkened alleys, eyes on the sky that is lighting up ever so slightly at the horizon in the distance. In the end, the Uchiha took nearly 15 minutes to finish his glass and didn't say much to Naruto's comments, except for an occasional "Hn." Or giving the blonde a slight shake of his head or a nod.

A grin grows on Naruto's face. 'Damn, the guy is pretty damned se- No! Wait! Sakura will _kill_ me if I finish that thought!' He thinks to himself, shaking his head wildly, even pausing for a few seconds to do so before continuing on his way again. Granted, he's dated some guys in the past, but at the moment he is quite happy with his current girlfriend, so he shouldn't be thinking about other people.

He blinks, pausing once more as he realizes that he can hear someone else walk as well. He glances around, noticing that the person stopped at the exact same time as he did, before shaking his head lightly. "I'm probably more tired than I thought…" He mumbles under his breath before snorting slightly. After all, he's walking in an alley, of _course_ there would be an echo of his footsteps…

Once again he starts walking, whistling as he does so, not noticing that while his steps are being echoed. After all; while Uchiha Sasuke is a master at copying someone's actions and can walk at exactly the same pace as the other does, he just can't whistle…

* * *

**Okay! First things first! I be Darka-Chan but I changed my name to something I like better! :D**  
**Secondly… I'M SO SORRY! I PROMISE I'LL REALLY UPDATE MORE THIS TIME! I PROMISE! I just… told some people to poke me about it once in a while to make sure I actually will. Besides, they're holding RPs over my head. Of COURSE I'll update for THOSE. O.O**

**No Gaara and Neji in this update, just a bit of Sasuke and Naruto, but don't worry; there will be some more Gaara and Neji later on, including Gaara's explanation to why he got it on with Neji oh so easily~ Because no, it wasn't **_**completely**_** random… :p**

YOU'RE STILL ALOWED TO VOTE!  
Temari x Hinata  
Temari x Shikamaru


End file.
